Talk:Twilight Sparkle/@comment-1037137-20130216205853/@comment-24.144.248.88-20130216230821
I am not sure if that is an response to me or not. I am trying to understand why I got no NO... if it was to me... I have read over what has been said, I want to say the good bronies of this wikia keep this wiki up to date with the newest epsiodes and information. They had updated this wikia page to reflect the epsiode that played today and not an doll or heresy. The next time I see is standing up to the company and not taking their crap, they force on us. I really having troubles with this one. They are not twisting my arm or forcing me to play with dolls. They are simply following the show and making dolls for children to enjoy that reflect the show. There are more fans out there and many don't know about this site. There are old young, children adults. Just the ones on here dont make the show or have a say.. It is all as a whole and their own desicion. I read these comments and expect better from you. I know it is critical for you to get point across. I believe your interpretation is not accurate.I wished you would stop and look at what you are truly saying and become calmer before you post. In one view it can be seeing as a petulant, tantrum-throwing child. I much rather see you as a caring gentle understanding Man. Would you stop getting defensive and critical, It makes you look like your overreacting.I expected you to be gentler and kinder, that will mean a lot to me, and I know you feel insecure, but I am not the one making you feel that way. I can tell you’re feeling insecure. It is really in your words. When some one attacks some one and belittles others, and judge them, it really shows how little and how insecure one is about their selves I know It’s important for you to resolve your feelings yourself than taking it on Hasbro or other Fans. It looks like the words are being simply acting if one was being threatened. As a result of the hurting against you, how have you treated other people? I can feel this is controlling you. I want to said live for your choices and for the greater love, becoming a better person. That would been more love in your life. Which do you want fighting and causing suffering or coming to an agreement and accepting that there are different viewpoints and understand them. To make the world better and more peaceful. The comments I have seen have not been for the greater good, they have been the cause of suffering. they can be seeing as, that one much rather fight and change meanings, then have an agreement and accept there are other viewpoints. by the way If you forgive, you must absorb the pain it has to stop with you, and forgiveness is not weakness. It takes strength and compassion to forgive.